Classical Conditioning
by Writerdragon
Summary: Yaito plays a dirty trick on Dekao and Netto using classical conditioning.


**Just something I came up with. If you have no idea what classical conditioning is, you're missing out on something fun. xD Go and Google it; try it out some time. I did this to my friend. It was awesome!**

* * *

_Classical conditioning_

It was just a simple experiment, Yaito had thought.

No harm to be done, right? Of course not!

Yaito remembered reading about the Pavlov's Dog Experiment, and it sounded fun to try out on some poor, clueless victim. She had carefully mapped out her little experiment. The young blonde haired girl sat in her chair, munching on some chips, and Meiru was at her side. It had been a while since the two had spent time together. Roll was dragging Glyde around to do some shopping (she made sure to protest that it was not a date-date, just a friendship-date-thing). Whatever it was, Glyde did not seem to mind, however. He seemed to enjoy it, rather, he seemed to enjoy her company.

Meiru looked at her young friend, cocking his head to the side slightly. "What's on your mind?" she inquired, reaching across to take the bag of chips from her friend's hands.

Yaito looked over to the redhead, blinking. "What? Oh, nothing," she said with a tiny smile.

Meiru arched her eyebrow, looking at the mischievous glint in Yaito's chocolate-coloured eyes. "Okay, what is it?" she asked.

"Nothing," Yaito protested, snatching her bag of chips from the short-haired redhead. "Really, nothing. I was just thinking to myself." She grabbed a few chips, and handed back the bag to her friend. She did not know how Meiru would react if she _did_ told her. But she knew what would be Glyde's reaction:

"Yaito-_sama_! _Netto_-san is not a dog!"

Meiru continued to look suspiciously at her friend. "Okay," she said after a prolonged silence, a tiny smile on her lips. "You don't have to tell me."

Yaito eyed her for a moment, curious as to what was going through her mind, but kept silent. She then suddenly decided to have a change in topic. "It's been a while since we spent some time together," the smaller female stated, reaching for the bag of potato chips. "We need to do this more often."

Meiru gave a nod of her head. "Oh, yes, of course," she agreed. "We should go shopping next time. I need new shoes and a new skirt anyways."

"We can do that now," Yaito said. "If you want . . ."

"Oh, I can't," she said. "I still have my homework. I just wanted to come and spend some time with you before I finish it."

"Oh!" Yaito said. "What homework?"

"Just that math sheet," Meiru said, waving down her hand as if it was no big deal. "I don't think Netto finished that, either."

"Knowing him he probably didn't even start the rest of his homework."

Meiru let out a girlish chuckle. "And then he'll call me so I can help him," she said, rolling her eyes playfully. "And so would Dekao. I don't think Gutsman knows how to do that math."

Yaito smiled as an idea rolled around in her head. "Since you haven't finished the worksheet—and I have—how about you call those two over here," she said. "I can help you."

Meiru beamed like the sun, placing her hands in her lap. "Okay, you want me to do that right now?" she inquired, rising up, but she was still hunched over, as if Yaito said "no," she could sit back down.

"Oh, yes, go ahead," Yaito said, holding back the devious grin that she wanted to show. "Tell them to bring all of their homework, and come and meet us at my tree house."

* * *

She felt so positively and delightfully devious. Yaito sat in the plush couch, her laptop resting listlessly on her lap. The small female shifted, and pulled her laptop closer to her body. She was typing crazily on the built-in keyboard, determined to finish her small writing project (small for her, but in reality it was an essay for a college-credit class). Dekao and Netto had come over to the tree house promptly after Meiru had called them, and she was helping them with their homework, Yaito giving her occasional helpful advice. Yaito pulled up another window, and she looked at them from the corner of her eye. She pressed a key on her laptop's keyboard, and there was a loud beep. Her three human friends glanced up, curious as to what the sound was. Yaito smiled, pretending to be a little nervous.

"Sorry, my stupid laptop seems to be doing that a lot lately," she mumbled, staring dejectedly at her small portable computer. "It might do that for a while."

"Really? Is there anything wrong with it?" Netto inquired.

"Glyde didn't find anything," Yaito lied. She then reached over for the small bite-sized candies that she had next to her, offering them to her friends. "Want some candy?"

Netto and Dekao quickly took the offered candy with glee, and ate them up greedily. Just like Yaito had thought, Meiru turned them down. But she was smart; she may just notice what the young heiress was up to, but for now, Yaito's plan would go unnoticed.

Yaito tapped away, faintly listening to her Navi's voice from inside her computer. He returned from the shops with Roll, and was apparently complementing her on something. Something about a "lovely dress that fit her perfectly." Gutsman's heavy voice could also be heard, along with Rockman's. They were also commenting on Roll. Yaito looked at the clock that was on her laptop's screen. It read simply one forty o'clock PM. It had been thirty minutes since her last beep. So she stroked a key, and there it was again.

"Damn," Yaito pretended to grump. She then held up the tray of candies. "Candy?"

"Hell yeah," Dekao said happily, taking two pieces for himself.

"Hey, who said that you could have two?" Netto hissed, taking a single piece, and plopping it into his mouth.

"Because I can," Dekao hissed, eating the candy.

Meiru rolled her eyes, and scribbled on her homework. Glyde, from in the Internet, glanced up from his friends, wondering what his NetOp was up to, but said nothing. Yaito took a candy for herself, and continued to type her report. She crunched down on the hardened candy, the fruit inside bursting and filling her mouth. She savored the food before swallowing it. When Glyde saw nothing out of the ordinary, and turned back to his friends.

After another thirty minutes, Yaito decided it was time again to set off the noise. Netto was nearly ripping out his hair because of his math. Meiru was gently coaxing the boy into calming down, and Dekao snickered at the thinner boy. Yaito set off the sound again.

"Damn it," Yaito hissed. She had to admit it: she was a good actress. She held out the tray. "Candy?"

"Yes!" Netto cried, taking his share of the candy.

Dekao reached instinctively for the tray, and took a candy piece. Glyde stared at his young master for a few moments, thinking about what was happening. His eyes went from the young woman, to the tray of candy, to Netto and Dekao, and back to her. Roll looked at her taller friend, and reached up, waving her hand.

"Glyde, you home?" she called.

Glyde blinked, and turned to her, flashing her a small smile. "I'm sorry," he stated. "I was just thinking." He glanced back to his NetOp, a suspicious look spread across his face, and then turned back to his chatty friends.

Yaito smiled at herself, and patiently waited for another thirty minutes. She felt like a spider in its web, waiting for an insect to unsuspectingly zoom into its web so it would then become dinner. She sounded off the bell, and offered her male friends some candy. That was when Glyde understood what his young NetOp was doing, and his jaw went slack.

"Unbelievable!" he cried in distress.

"What?" Rockman inquired, arching an unseen eyebrow.

Glyde turned to look at Rockman, and said, "Just a moment."

And with that, Glyde turned into a hologram, standing on his young master's shoulder, his arms crossed tightly over his round chest, staring at her. Yaito could feel his eyes bore into her temple, and she turned to look at him. They continued like that, staring at each other. It was a stiff duel of stares, both determined to win, until:

"Yaito-_sama_, may I speak with you?"

"About what, Glyde?" she asked, an heir of fake innocence spread across her face.

"_Yaito-__**sama**_."

Yaito looked up, Meiru helping the male friends with the last of their homework. The young heiress set off the sound, but this time, offered no candy. Netto and Dekao looked up, and their stomachs let out a groan, and their mouths watered. Glyde was still, his mouth clamped shut, and he continued to stare hard at his NetOp.

"I'm hungry," Netto murmured, scratching the top of his head.

"Me too," Dekao said.

Yaito bit down on her tongue, suppressing her bubbling laughter that wanted to be freed. Only Glyde said anything:

"Yaito-_sama_!"

The young blonde's friends all simultaneously glanced over at the duo; even their NetNavis did the same thing. Glyde snorted, glancing around sheepishly. Yaito then could not hold it in any longer, and laughed loudly, bending over, her hands flying to her stomach. The tall NetNavi blushed in his embarrassment, staring sharply at his NetOp as she stood up, and stumbled from the view of her friends, and to a private part of the large tree house. Netto glanced over to the only redhead of the group, a curious look on his face.

"What was that all about?"

* * *

"Yaito-_sama_! Yaito-_sama_!"

"_What_, Glyde?"

"Netto-_san_ and Dekao-_san_ are not dogs!"

Did she know her NetNavi or what? Yaito let out a sound, and waved her hand is a dismissive gesture. "Glyde, it's just a little experiment," she said.

"On classical conditioning just like what Ivan Pavlov did to some dogs," Glyde said, his hands at his hips.

"But it's harmless," Yaito insisted, shifting in her seat.

Glyde stared at her, his lips twisted, and he tapped his foot repeatedly. Yaito rolled her eyes, and reclined in her chair. The little hologram shook his head, and sighed.

"It's just cruel, Yaito-sama."

"I'm not hurting them, _Glyde_."

"But still. You're treating them like training dogs," Glyde sharply said.

"No, that would be operant conditioning of positive reinforcement—that would be training them like a dog," Yaito said a matter-of-fact way. She then paused, and gasped, her mind wondering. Soon a large smile made its way across her face. "I should try that sometime."

"Yaito-_sama_!"

"_What, Glyde?_"

"You can't treat them like training seals!"

"I beg to differ!"

Glyde's hand went up to his face, and he groaned. What was he going to do with her? He looked at her through parted fingers, and sighed, bringing his hand down to his side. "The others are probably wondering about us," he muttered blandly.

Yaito looked at her NetNavi, arching an eyebrow.

"And don't get any more ideas."

Yaito rolled her eyes, smiling to herself from the irony proposed to her. She was having way too much fun with this.

* * *

**I might do a sequel. I don't know. :3**


End file.
